


Domestic Interlude

by HiddenViolet



Series: Four of a kind [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Hurt Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., M/M, Multi, Protective John Munch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: A quiet morning with just John and Sonny.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./John Munch/Odafin "Fin" Tutuola
Series: Four of a kind [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091180
Kudos: 11





	Domestic Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> So I really love this series and the comments and encouragement are only spurring me on further.

John opened his eyes and sighed lightly. Sonny was clearly awake but hadn’t moved from his position of curled into John’s chest. John allowed a hand to card through the rapidly graying hair and stroke down the darkening bruise.

Liv had hit him _hard._ It was clear from the mark that it was going to last quite a long time. He glanced around the room and wasn’t surprised to see that both Fin and Rafael had already gone to work. Now that he was mostly retired, John had resigned himself to waking up alone most days. All three of his lovers worked long hours, and he was usually the odd one out.

He would like to say that waking up with his youngest lover in his arms was cause for a celebration. That it was a chance for the two of them to spend a little desperately needed alone time together, mostly in their king-sized bed.

However, that wasn’t going to happen. Not with the bruise darkening Sonny’s cheek and not with the way that he still partially hid his face in John’s neck. Finally, the silence became too much for John to bear.

“Oh, baby boy. Sweetheart. I don’t know what to say to make it better. I don’t know what to do to help you. I’m here for you, though. We all are, and all of us will be. My poor sweet dove.”

Sonny sat up a little and moved forward. John knew what he wanted immediately and pressed forward with a deep kiss. His hand came up and pressed against Sonny’s uninjured cheek gently. They broke apart, both panting gently.

“You don’t need to say anything. It wasn’t your fault that she hit me, and you couldn’t have done anything to change it. You just being here is enough for me to feel safe and sound.”

John stroked his cheek a few more times and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Alright, dove, let’s get some food into you. We can’t lay around in bed all the time. Some of us can’t get by on cute.”

Sonny gave him that smile, and John felt his heart flutter like it was the first time. He also felt an acute sense of relief that at least part of Sonny had managed to survive his encounter with Liv. John went to the large walk-in closet that had been converted from a bedroom to see that Rafael had picked both of their outfits. That was pretty standard. Rafael loved picking what they wore and would do it as often as they would allow.

At least for John and Sonny. Fin was a lot less open to the idea of a lover picking his clothes out like he was a kid. However, frequently, Rafael’s impeccable taste and love of treating his lovers like dolls would win out, and it would happen anyway.

John handed Sonny his clothes and began to change into his own, perfectly coordinated, utterly stylish, age-appropriate outfit. Sonny’s own clothes were much younger than John’s, but that was to be expected. Truth be told, John figured Rafael would dress Sonny up like a high dollar hooker all the time if he could. He liked to play up that angle of a rich guy with a poor boy.

John just preferred to go classic and really hammer in that age difference. Nothing says daddy kink like a large age gap.

He stepped into the kitchen and started making some eggs and toast. Anything more than that wouldn’t sit well, and John wasn’t really up to trying to make a large meal for the two of them anyway. Sonny came in, dressed in the clothes Rafael had picked out for him.

Despite being a relaxed day at home, Rafael had still chosen to dress Sonny like a model on a shoot. A look that very much worked for him. A tight green sweater, a soft white shirt, and a pair of gray slacks. He was barefoot, as he always was in the house, and John could hardly help himself at the sight of him.

He knew that right now, that wasn’t what Sonny needed.

Sonny wrapped his long arms around John’s waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek. John smiled but didn’t turn around. He was worried that if he did, it would end with Sonny bent over the counter as it had so many times before.

“Alright, love, just a few more minutes, and then we’ll eat.”

Sonny pressed another kiss to his cheek and went to sit at the table. He picked up Rafael’s newspaper and began to flip through it. Despite Sonny’s overwhelming love of new technology, he still liked to read the newspaper Rafael always had delivered. Once, of course, Rafael himself was done with it. Something John was sure would end if any of them besides Fin were to tease him about it.

John set the plate of food in front of Sonny and took his own spot. Sonny seemed to dip a little further behind his newspaper, and John sighed. Sonny’s habit of hiding when he wasn’t feeling absolutely perfect had been a constant cause of consternation in their relationship. John, in particular, took offense to his lover, attempting to _protect_ him from anything. Especially when that anything was feelings he was having.

Rafael also had tendencies to hide when he felt not great, and that also annoyed the hell out of John. Although his reasoning had less to do with protection and more to do with not want to look weak. Once you worked through that particular issue, it was pretty easy to get him to show his less desirable side. Sonny’s need to protect the people around him simply never went away, nor did it get any less frustrating.

John decided to take a page from Fin’s book. Fin always believed that Sonny’s want to be open with the people he loved would always overtake his need to protect. He simply cared too much for their relationship to allow something as mundane as not talking to be its downfall.

“You can hide behind that paper for as long as you like. You can also hide behind anything else you please. However, you are going to talk to me about it eventually. Or, you can talk to Rafael and Fin if you would prefer. Although, somehow, I think that in your mind, I’ll be the best choice. It’s alright, I’ll wait.”

Sonny sighed audibly behind the paper and lowered it took at John. The light from the windows did nothing to hide the darkening bruise, and it seemed even worse in the daylight.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos if you liked it.


End file.
